For the love of Traps!
by justgivingmytwoshekel'sworth
Summary: Title checks out


"Four scores and seven days ago we witnessed the unwarranted persecution of our very first martyr, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza."

"His sole fault lies in his unwillingness to jettison his beliefs in favor of aligning with theirs."

"On that day, the message of the oppressor was clear as day—either join forces with them, or die. And on that day, we decided to reply with a message of our own:"

"We choose to die!"

His last words generated a wave of cheers from the audience.

Hikigaya Hachiman, once an obscure and unassuming figure in Sobu High School, has propelled himself to unprecedented stardom over the course of three months. He is the founding father of the Love Traps Movement, whose popularity has since expanded far beyond the confines of Sobu,

"We choose to die, for our belief is sacred and we will not die in vain. We choose to die, for only then can we be at peace with our conscience, knowing that we died on the right side of history. Last but not least, we choose to die, for death is a preferable alternative to a life subjugated under the tyrannical control of the establishment!"

More thunderous applause erupted. Hachiman raised up his hand to silence his followers, then continued his speech.

"I founded the Love Traps Movement partly to immortalize our comrade's sacrifice, but mainly to bring awareness to the universal plight of trap lovers everywhere."

"Our initial operations were small, disorganised and fragment. All we ever wanted was a platform for our voices to be heard. Who would have guessed it would spread this far and wide! A group of five like-minded individuals has since then metamorphosed into an army of five thousands, and it is ever growing with no end in sight."

"To the establishment, jokes on you! You sought to cripple our foundations and crush our bones; you sought to intimidate us with threats and sanctions; you sought to render us dispirited and spineless with your relentless atrocities. But all of it backfired."

"All you ever did was catalyze the resistance to your dictatorship, galvanise the support of our cause, and open up the floodgates to your own inevitable demise!"

The crowds cheered louder than ever before. At this point, some were giving tearful standing ovations. Hachiman glanced across the cafeteria, content with the effect of his words on the masses. He smirked with satisfaction. Boy are they going to love the final part of his speech.

"Today our movement is approaching a crossroad."

"We have grown enough as a community to tackle the establishment head on, to directly confront the tyranny of the ruling minority, the so called "teachers", who teach us nothing but hate, and the so called "principal", who imparts in us anything but principles."

"This is why I am calling for a revolution, to assume over our former oppressors as the new overlords. Our tolerance, docility and passivity has brought us nowhere. Now is the time for our actions to speak louder than our words."

"Even though it is often said that liberty is a universal right of man, not all liberties are created equal. Some liberties preach love ; some liberties preach hate. Some liberties preach tolerance; some liberties preach intolerance. Some liberties preach progress; some liberties preach antiquity. Some liberties preach liberation; some liberties preach subjugation. Some liberties we create, some liberties we destroy."

"No two freedoms coexist without conflict. By empowering one freedom we often diminish the influence of the other. Their freedom to hate has supplanted our freedom to love. In turn, we either restrict their freedom to hate, or stand idle while they destroy our freedom to love."

"Such is the paradox of liberty."

"To gain freedom, we must in the process destroy freedoms."

"To dismantle the iron shackles of oppression, we must in the process become the oppressors."

"To secure our eternal bulwark against tyranny, we must in the process assume the role of benevolent dictators."

"Senpais, kouhais, and closeted homosexuals of the Love Traps Movement."

"You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months."

"The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of trap-loving otakus everywhere march with you."

"In company with our brave Allies and weeaboos-in-arms in other schools you will bring about the destruction of the institutionalised heteronormative complex, the elimination of anti-trap tyranny over oppressed peoples of culture, and unlimited Traps for ourselves in a gay world."

"Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well funded, well established and ideologically-hardened. He will fight savagely."

"But this is the year 2018. Much has happened since the Normie triumphs of 2017. The Love Traps Movement has inflicted upon the Normie great defeats, in open debates, man-to-female(male). Our positive rhetorics have seriously reduced their credibility and their capacity to upend our ever expanding operations. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming majority in numbers and spirits, and placed at our disposal great reserves of cultured individuals. The tide has turned. The men of culture of the world are marching together to victory."

"I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to Traps, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory."

"Good luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty Totsuka upon this great and noble undertaking."


End file.
